


we're really doing this huh

by ninnie_eats_chips



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drinking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, ass eating, they are both gonna play with dominance I have decided, very horny catboy(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/ninnie_eats_chips
Summary: ‘Jaye’ was an underdweller, a clever liar, and in some stories, a thief. Someone who “borrowed” things, but actually only took. While J’haelyn was the giver, the empath, the lover. A Scion of The Seventh Dawn who did good deeds by good people. To use anything more than what he called himself on paper would be to incriminate himself. Like when he did things like, well... proposition acquaintances for a little pleasure, per se.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	we're really doing this huh

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *introduces my other WoL*  
> Me, in the 2nd piece I write with him: Have you met my cat? He fucks. A lot.
> 
> THAT'S LITERALLY THE ONLY REASON FOR THIS, ALL MY WOLS CAN HAVE A LITTLE G'RAHA TIA. NOT MY "CANON" AT ALL!!  
> And I'm sure I exaggerated many things about Jaye's personality just for this. This fic is horny just to be horny. Thatssit. /fingercross

Jaye crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against a crate of supplies. He puffed out his chest and stretched that way, inhaling deep through his nostrils and rolling his head side to side, making a couple loud cracks in the process. When a yawn rose up, he opened his mouth wide, letting it out rather quietly so as not to draw anyone’s attention toward him. He was trying to relax a bit. Unwind, while the rest of NOAH’s expedition team made merry and drank to a successful first dive into the Crystal Tower—into the Labyrinth of The Ancients, rather. It was all the same to him. 

The sound of clanking glasses were music to Jaye’s ears, and they flicked once, along with his heavy tail making a _thunk_ against the crate behind him. He was _very_ interested in the drinking part. Not so much the social aspect of it, so he had to mull it over a bit whether or not he would go straight to bed or get absolutely shite-faced first. That, and the fact that _mead_ wasn’t really his first choice of spirit; he would’ve taken gin, vodka, or mooched off some of the good imported Hingan sake from his childhood friend before taking mead. But, well, in a pinch, _though it sometimes pained him to admit—_ alcohol was alcohol, Jaye supposed. It looked like they had plenty to go around, and if the members of the camp were generous enough to dole all that out for free? What kind of man was he to refuse? Surely, that would be rude.

The Seeker was nibbling at his lip, the maroon-colored fur on his tail fluffing as he uncrossed one leg from in front of the other, ready to make his way into the fray to receive his weight in booze, when a bright white glare from somewhere flashed him in the eye. Jaye winced and rubbed his eye, then squinted across the camp.

_Ah..._

The source of the reflective light was coming from none other than G’raha Tia’s aetherometer, strapped to his person as he knelt down to sit by the fire, notably without his own mug to nurse. _And again with the books._

Jaye stopped himself from approaching just yet, tilting his head, just watching the scholar read and turn the pages of his book. G’raha’s bracers were also absent, and Jaye’s eyes were left to wander from the man’s pretty fingers up to his biceps. They were generous for a man his size. The gentle movement of his muscles each time he turned the page was something else, his physique _quite fetching_ and not lining up with Jaye’s perceptions for the scholastic type; being all skin and bones and no brawn. Even though he otherwise fit the bill for their kind. 

Of course, the type of thought always brought more of the same kind. He was naturally curious about his fellow Seeker’s body since they’d met, and he thought unashamedly about sating it with his hands and mouth, should G’raha ever be so inclined. If he was _interested_ in more than just Allag and books—and men, to say the least. But from a few looks that lingered a little longer than they should have, to the way G’raha’s body had reacted to a couple experimental flicks of his tail “accidentally” brushing in places they _shouldn’t_ have… Jaye had a feeling about him. Not to mention the density in the air when they spent the first night in the same tent together. The smell of _him,_ of G’raha somehow overpowering that of weathered paper and cheap soaps, _was good as all hells,_ and reminded Jaye it had been too long since he had slept with another Tia.

He licked his lips, finally moving from his spot. He was thirsty for a drink, among other things.

Jaye made his way toward G’raha, flashing grins with the scholars he passed, and exchanged enough pleasantries just to collect his mead and raise his glass to their success. When he clanked it, some spilled over the side, as it often did when one was toasting vigorously, _the right way._ And as a man who had no particular qualms about smelling like mead, Jaye simply pawed at his shirt and licked the spillage from the side of his glass. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he looked back over his shoulder as he ran the tip of his tongue up to the rim of the mug, wearing a light grin on his lips when his sharp eyes met G’raha’s mismatched ones. He made an intentional flick of his right ear, feeling somewhat electric when his new friend did the same back, seemingly unconsciously. 

He’d be damned at this point, if he couldn’t assume the historian was attracted to him. Though, _just how much_ was the question.

“Hey,” He said, seating himself a little more carefully next to him and taking a sizable gulp.

“Ah, the man of the hour decides to join us, hm?” G’raha had his own little squirrely ways, a slight tease in his tone as his eyes darted from his book to meet Jaye’s as if he hadn’t just been looking at all. For a moment it almost seemed like he would close it before he returned his attention to the words on the page. Jaye merely hummed back into his drink in response.

“Nearly blinded me, you did.” He eventually said, earning him a confused look, at first. “Your, uh… thing, here?” He reached under the smaller man’s chin and flipped up the device with his finger, watching his mouth part in a surprised “Ah,” when the lens reflected another bright, prismatic glare from the firelight across the camp.

“My apologies. I hadn’t noticed.”

Jaye hadn’t been meaning to make him take it off, but was nonetheless treated to the deep cut of G’raha’s shirt revealing his collarbone when he detached it and set it aside. _Now if only he didn’t wear that ridiculously gaudy necklace,_ he thought. Jaye tore his eyes away before he could think about licking his tattoos—well, too late.

“Not gonna have a drink?” He chanced another glance to let his eyes trail over G’raha’s broad shoulders and then down over those toned arms once more. He had to wonder if G’raha was sharp enough to read his interested gaze, or the slow wave of his tail behind him. To know that he was already half-hard in his pants at the thought of him. He looked good enough just doing whatever he was doing, that it tempted him into misbehaving.

“Mm, I don’t think so… I don’t often partake of spirits, and I prefer something a little more—“

“Refined?” Jaye interrupted with a smirk, only to have G’raha huff amusedly.

“Yes. I would much prefer a glass of wine, actually.”

That was a way they were different. G’raha was cultured in his own right. Intelligent, attractive with a few delicate features to compliment his masculinity. Like wine, he was _refined,_ whereas Jaye was the bitter, unripe fruit. Sometimes described as coarse, unlearned, even _dirty._ But they had their similarities just as well… Of course he couldn’t forget the man’s playful spirit, how he fucked around with sending him on a wild chocobo chase at first, competing at who could collect the required aethersand before the other. And although Jaye hadn’t been successful at resisting the urge to grab G’raha by his damned collar and give him two furry earfuls for it, it was water under the bridge by now, and Jaye thought those qualities of his _might_ just be useful now. The Twelve knew they were fun in a lover.

He returned to chewing his lip, not saying more for another moment, before those muscles turned curiosity into inspiration. Then his ears tweaked.

“Hey, Raha—“ The scholar’s own ears turned down as he pouted. He shut his book at once with annoyance, the pages making a proper _smack_ that made Jaye blink. He had actually given up on reading, this time.

“Are we on such familiar terms? I know not even your true name—I can only assume it isn’t ‘Jaye.’”

It was his turn to pull a frown. True, he wasn’t wont to give people his tribe name, other than the Scions. He wouldn’t use it for anything that didn’t paint him in a good light, for Jaye Malakai and J’haelyn Tia were hardly the same man. _No,_ ‘Jaye’ was an underdweller, a clever liar, and in some stories, _a thief._ Someone who “borrowed” things, but actually only _took._ While J’haelyn was the giver, the empath, _the lover._ A Scion of The Seventh Dawn who did good deeds by good people. To use anything more than what he called himself on paper would be to incriminate himself. Like when he did things like, well... proposition acquaintances for a little pleasure, per se.

And right now, Jaye had to decide whether he wanted in this man’s pants enough to divulge that. Really, whether he trusted him enough to share, knowing the assumptions that would surely follow. He wanted G’raha to trust him anyway, but right now, especially (and the more the scholar kept _staring_ like that), _he wanted him on the floor of their tent._

He pressed his lips together and thought about his decision. 

_But perhaps he didn’t have to decide yet?_

Jaye resigned to a shrug for now, pretending to ignore the comment as he backtracked. He clicked his tongue.

“I was just going to ask if you were up for a little friendly competition is all.”

“Oh?” Already, G’raha had put away his pout, having his curiosity piqued. “Well, as you may already be aware, I’m not like to refuse a challenge! But I suppose it would depend on what you had in mind?” 

Jaye smirked.

The Miqo’te jabbed a finger toward the other side of the camp, toward the table the Ironworks had been using during the day. It was the only good surface around for what he had in mind.

“A test of strength, I reckon: your guns versus mine.” Jaye set his drink down and took a squeeze at the smaller man’s bicep, not finding himself disappointed by its firmness. “Whaddaya say?” A delightfully cocky grin worked its way onto G’raha’s lips as he rubbed his arm. 

“A chance to test myself against an adventurer of your mettle? How could I refuse?” 

After taking another considerable gulp and sighing loud with an open mouth, it was the one who suggested it who ended up following G’raha toward the table, noting the sway of his hips and eager dance of his tail. Once each man was on their own side, G’raha didn’t hesitate to lay his elbow into the wood and offer up his hand. Jaye squeezed his palm. Compared to his own calloused hands, G’raha’s felt smooth. Probably more used to holding books than weapons, but the confidence of his grip was promising nonetheless.

“Any terms?” G’raha asked. Leaning over the table, his bottom swayed side to side as he readjusted his grip. For a man several ilms shorter and given the dimensions of the table, he might’ve been at a slight disadvantage, having to extend himself a little more than Jaye did.

“How ‘bout I do you a favor if you win? _Anything you want._ No strings attached? How’s that sound?”

“Setting my terms for me, hm~?” He seemed to think about it for a moment. “Very well, then! I _have_ already done you a favor with refining that aethersand before, so if I should be the victor… Aha! I suppose I could have you—“

“No, don’t tell me yet. Perhaps you’re gonna want to hold onto that for when the timing is right…” G’raha gave him a confused look as he tapped his head with his free hand. “Strategy.”

“Right. Fair enough.”

If Jaye was being honest with himself, the only condition that mattered to him was the one he had loosely decided on himself. One way or another, if he played his cards right, he would have his way whether he won or lost. And at the very least, he had learned something of the man’s touch; that he might have that knowledge at his disposal, if he should wish to ‘make use of it’ in his spare time.

“And you…? Another free task for me?” Jaye shrugged.

“Nope. I’m a humble man.”

“Oh? You’re sure? Because somehow I doubt—“

“Are we going to wrestle or hold hands?” He tightened his grip, his ears pointing back with the look of impatience.

“Suit yourself, my friend. On the word go.” Jaye gave a curt nod and they stared one another down with determination.

**“Go.”**

He was surprised at what a burst of force poured into his arm so quickly. G’raha was _strong,_ those biceps clearly not just for turning pages. And as they stretched and strained _—Thal’s balls, he had more muscle mass than he…_ Jaye was actually struggling. Yet their arms remained vertical for a time, neither one of them yielding to the other.

“So you’re not just full of hot air,” Jaye conceded through gritted teeth, watching his opponent do the same, nostrils flaring as G’raha managed a taunting grin.

“Did you think I _was?”_

_'Shite.'_

Jaye was faltering, and not just because he was distracted. He knew it. He gave it his all and let out a growl and made G’raha strain, but the smaller man was slowly but surely turning his arm toward the table. That was what he got for being someone who won his battles with quick wit and even quicker reflexes, relying more on being agile than strong. Of course he could knock a man out in a pinch, but versus this eccentric little archer-scholar who was positively _jacked_ , he was clearly no match, and a part of him wasn’t even upset to lose. These shows of dominance were common between tribal Miqo’te, especially those looking to become Nunh one day such as he. But where the difference was, aside from simply looking for a challenger to beat and overcome, in this instance, Jaye was looking to gauge his opponent in an entirely different way.

Certainly, as the tendons of his arm poked to the surface and his muscles finally succumbed to weakness, Jaye was looking at his potential prize with newfound esteem. He bared his teeth into a crooked grin even as the back of his hand made loud contact with the wood. His tail flicked and fluttered.

_Ah. So he was the weaker Tia, after all._

The look of shock, then pride was evident on G’raha’s face as he kept the other’s hand pinned against the table, and he was unable to keep those ears of his still in his excitement.

“Well, then!” He exclaimed, finally letting go to wipe the sweat that had formed on his brow. “That was unexpected!”  
  


Jaye poked his tongue out, watching the rise and fall of G’raha’s chest and that window he’d left open on his collar, then remarked, “You… must be doing something other than reading to stay fit, aye?” For once he worried maybe he was being a little too obvious, letting his tone dip a little too close to predatorial, but he still maintained an outward playfulness, and fortunately G’raha seemed none the wiser. Jaye shrugged his shoulders.

“I must’ve had one too many. Gotten flabby or something.” To his surprise, G’raha made a sarcastic noise back.

_“You?”_ He muttered, then looking just a tinge— _Was that a flush?_ His gaze casted down his body before looking away, maintaining his grin, yet weaker now. “Hardly flabby. I would dare say… quite in good form, despite your apparent likeness for alcohol.”

“Well,” Jaye thought carefully about his next move, idly taking one of his spare knives from his pockets only to flip it in the air. “Now I’ve lost. So you’ll never know what I wanted.” And he stowed the knife away again.

That hooked G’raha’s attention.

“You said you didn’t want anything? I knew you couldn’t have meant that. Not after the verbal lashing you gave me yesterday, and—” He grabbed the collar of his own shirt and tugged it a little. “The… _slight_ physical one… But I for one, _am humble._ The fact remains that I’m still impressed by your performance with the aethersand regardless of whether you lost this singular trial! So… do tell me?”

“Heh.” 

Jaye yawned and stretched, one watchful eye on G’raha as he leaned on the table. He did glance back at his drink and consider finishing it, but it wasn’t like it was going anywhere. What was beginning to go away just at the right time were the other people, as they started to retire to their own tents for the night. Jaye saw this as a good time to act.

“I’d like to show you something, rather,” He said while G’raha was still filled with the pride of victory. He was likely too naive in the ways of seduction to deduce where he was going with that. It did its job grabbing his attention, making him tilt his head with interest as he asked, “Oh?” To which Jaye simply nodded and gestured with his finger to ‘come here.’ And so G’raha did just that, stepping from behind the table to follow him as he lead the way back to their tent.

He felt like he was in the midst of an illicit deal, as unsuspecting as he might’ve been. Jaye began to harden again at the thought of having him. How he could _really make G’raha Tia feel good._ But he needed to press him further. He needed to find out if he _wanted_ what he wanted. Rarely was he ever wrong, but at times there was only one way to be sure.

Jaye lifted the flap of the tent and then ducked in, seating himself on the floor between their cots while G’raha followed his actions.

“What is it?” He slowly knelt down across from him, looking as baffled as he ought to. “You couldn’t have shown me outside?”

Jaye copped a half-nervous little smile. _Oh, certainly not._ He waited just a moment, so as not to pounce right away as he tested the waters with how close he could come. Then he began leaning closer on his arms like a cat on the prowl, lifting his tail behind him and letting his eyes fall heavy with desire.

“I’m beginning to suspect that you have something up your _..._ ” 

The look in G’raha’s eyes was not one of repulse, or even an overabundance of shock, but _curiosity._ As Jaye drew his lips ever closer to the smaller man’s, his nostrils flared, his ears perked, making clear all the signs of his arousal, and G’raha drew in a sharp breath when Jaye finally clutched him by the hair on the back of his head and pressed their lips together. When met with only a small sound of surprise, he laid another hand on G’raha’s waist, and in parting his lips he earned himself a wanting noise and a hand in his own hair. He kissed him _hard._ The scholar’s lips had looked good, but they were so damn kissable Jaye had to resist to bite them and bruise them outright, instead sucking hard and licking between to the music of G’raha’s quiet moans of satisfaction. He kissed back eagerly. _Much more eager_ than Jaye had expected, and that was more than a pleasant discovery on its own, but the addition of the hands that grabbed back needily at his hair and the back of his shirt only served to drive his want further.

Before he parted their lips, he made use of his nimble fingers and had the clasp of G’raha’s necklace undone and on the ground without so much as a single complaint. 

_“Jaye…!”_ The redhead gasped, lashes fluttering and tightening his fist in Jaye’s hair as his mouth relocated to those neck tattoos he so wanted to taste. Flattening his tongue and drawing them up the purple marking on the left side of his neck made G’raha breathless. Continuing to mouth along the length of his neck caused him to arch back and bare more of it for the taking.

“You like this?” Jaye asked between wet, open-mouthed kisses, moving his hand from the man’s waist to his collar and smoothing it down over his chest to feel the dips and ridges of his body. He would eat this Seeker up if given the chance, his scent intoxicating, skin begging to be bitten and sucked raw.

“Y-yes…”

He wanted to feel what was _underneath,_ feel those muscles really work—and eventually, he would… But for now he would wait and play the role of a do-gooder. For now, he was intent on bringing G’raha to the brink of pleasure and watching him mewl before getting himself off. And if his reaction to what he had already done was of any indication, both tasks would be incredibly easy.

G’raha tugged him up to lick between his lips again and beg for entry. He granted him just that before daring to draw his hand up the inside of G’raha’s thigh, just close enough to brush knuckles with his sex but not quite. His pelvis rose momentarily before Jaye moved closer, hovering over the other man on his knees with one on each side of G’raha’s waist.

“You want this to happen?”

“Yes. _Absolutely.”_

He inhaled sharply when G’raha asserted himself, using that upper body strength of his to tug him forward onto his lap, the heat of their arousal separated only by a few layers of clothing.

“You’re eager.” Jaye teased, then gave a surprise roll of his hips. G’raha barely bit back his moan. Still, he was red in the face.

“You’re the one who kissed me, are you not? Wily man...” An impish smile worked his way onto Jaye’s lips as G’raha looked between them, watching him get to work on undoing his pants. “I-I can only assume now that you lured me here under false pretenses. Or rather, what you’ll be showing me is—”

“Indeed.”

Jaye opened G’raha’s pants and then dipped his hands into his smallclothes, wrapping his fingers around his cock and pulling it free. He was satisfied with the girth that filled his hand; like the scholar himself, not overly long but elegant and satisfyingly _thick_ in all the right places. They were positioned a little awkwardly, but as Jaye pumped him slowly, G’raha leaned back on his hands and eased his hips up into his touch, pleased sighs escaping just as Jaye liked. It wasn’t long before he had his own trousers undone and joined his member with G’raha’s, taking them both in hand and rubbing them up and down all the while his willing participant watched him.

_“Fuck.”_ Jaye whispered and bit down on his lip. The heat of them together was too good, and he tilted his head back to savor it. 

It wasn’t what Jaye had planned to do first, however. Had he really allowed himself to become so horny? Let himself be made so busy that he missed his own hand? In the past, he had practiced the same control with himself that he would with wielding a knife. _Careful;_ only bringing the edge to the skin when he meant to kill. Right now, he was getting carried away, bringing his captive a little too close to the edge. Usually, he could get his head between someone’s legs before ever reaching to touch himself, but today he needed this friction, this heat. And only from _this man._

G’raha’s voice reminded him he’d become too firm and needed to cease before he no longer could. Perhaps wanking the both of them off would have done for a moment where they needed a quick respite from their daily activities. But he was performing for a new partner now, and it just wouldn’t do not to demonstrate his capabilities for him.

“You’re- you’re something else,” Jaye remarked before releasing himself and teasingly using his thumb to smear the leaking precome over the tip of G’raha’s cock. He managed to give him a witty look back.

“Is that meant to be a compliment?”

“Of course.” It was G’raha’s turn to make a noise of shock when Jaye put his hands on his chest and shoved him down on his back. He sat himself up slightly on his elbows then, as Jaye hooked his fingers in his bottoms and began to tug them down over his waist, his own member still free and almost painfully erect. G’raha seemed to twitch at the sight.

“Ah… what are we doing?” 

Jaye looked down over him as he fumbled at working off the other’s pants. It was a little more difficult when the person wouldn’t _lift their damned hips._ He gave G’raha a blank look.

What were they doing in general? Or did he mean what was he going to _do_ to him? Or both? Either way, the scholar’s eyes were nothing but lusty and disoriented when he searched them, and as Jaye worked his trousers off over his ankles, he felt just as drunk on the beauty of his prey.

“Something you’ll like,” Was his delayed response, and when he folded up G’raha’s knees, he made him sit up straighter on his elbows in defense. For the first time, he felt a shred of pity at how vulnerable G’raha looked to be on the receiving end, with his legs spread wide underneath him. Confusion, when the maroon-haired Miqo’te situated his face near-between his legs.

“And uh, if you don’t, I guess you can just pull my ears.” Jaye stopped before casting a stern look up through his legs. _“... Once._ Bloody hate that, by the way.”

“Your ears, you say? O- _oh…!”_

Jaye was pleased at how he squirmed while he ran his tongue along the rim of his fellow Seeker’s hole and then up, stopping just short of teasing his balls. G’raha quivered against his mouth, body tensing and then going limp as a whimper tore through him, a moan when he teased at pressing the tip of his tongue inside. He held G’raha’s legs up tight, fingers digging in and keeping his ass high in the air while his tail lashed so happily underneath, occasionally tickling Jaye’s chin. There was something about him, lying back with his shirt on but naked from the waist down and enjoying his mouth. _Yes, the long-winded scholar was suddenly speechless, melting against him._

“You’re… filthy.” He finally managed to accuse before gasping when Jaye used his thumb to spread him further and tease his saliva-slicked tongue slowly inside. _"Please. Please don't stop,"_ He added with a hiss.

Jaye merely chuckled against him, sending a shockwave up G’raha’s spine that he could feel right down to his own tail. Looking up between his thighs only gave him something to purr about. And he _liked that,_ as evidenced by the way his cock jumped when Jaye’s chest started to rumble through his own obscene actions, or the way G’raha fisted his own shirt. He had his head thrown back by now and Jaye realized he couldn’t keep this up for too long. G’raha was already panting, his stamina being tested too quickly, not to mention he was close to making entirely too much noise for where they were. Eventually Jaye raised his head, but not without giving him one last, teasing lick.

“W-well… You… I-“ 

Jaye grinned and lowered his legs, allowing G’raha catch his breath with his arm thrown up over his eyes. He paid attention to the way his ears pinned back so cutely while his chest heaved. How words managed to fail him in the throes of pleasure. This man whom Jaye _knew_ could overpower him and stop him if he wanted to, but who had become putty in his hands instead... It wasn’t often he had the opportunity to make someone react like that. Not when he so often found himself meeting people in alleyways and simply taking them against a wall for a few minutes until he found his release, though satisfying and thrilling as it sometimes was. 

But if G’raha’s reactions spoke of his inexperience, Jaye thought, _it would be mighty worth it to take his time._

An excited shiver passed through him. In the moment, he crawled up and attempted to kiss the other Seeker again, only to be shoved back.

“I’m sorry, but absolutely _not,_ where your mouth has been!” Jaye laughed at him. His behavior felt a far cry from his taunting while they had been wrestling.

“Hmph. And here I was trying to be accommodating.” 

He began unfastening G’raha’s shirt, and once he finally spied the taut muscle of his chest and abdomen, to his excitement, the smaller man became impatient and tried to tug him down. Jaye refused to budge this time, nor roll over, much to G’raha’s confusion, perhaps even slight annoyance. Jaye instead pressed him against the ground with his hands on his chest, rubbing a circle over a pert nipple before deciding to close his lips around it and suck.

“Jaye...”

“That’s my name,” Jaye answered, lazily swirling his tongue over. _‘Sort of,’_ his brain supplied, trying not to think about the fact that he kept some leverage by not being fully honest with G’raha. Instead, he grazed his teeth against his nipple and thought to get on with it.

“Do you normally, ah-” G’raha was struggling against the sensation of the tongue that was dragging lightly down his center, causing his fingers to wander up his lover’s nape and into his already-mussed hair. He had almost started absentmindedly rubbing the other’s ear before a suspicious eye cut a glare at him and reminded him not to (only in limited circumstances), and G’raha fought the urge with gentle nails scratching his scalp instead. He decided to try speaking once more when Jaye came just short of the trail that led to his member.

“Do you normally... engage your friends with sexual acts?”

“No,” Jaye replied flatly. “And I try to keep it out of business. For obvious reasons.” He started to look G’raha up and down, somewhat distracted from the length he curled his fingers around.

Perhaps he had already said too much and G’raha was starting to get suspicious himself? Or maybe it was just a passing curiosity, having not told him many details about himself—or even having _discussed_ any of this before thoughtlessly crushing his lips between his own to sate the impulse that sat at the back of his brain. Either way, G’raha seemed to all but forget his line of thought as he raised his hips into Jaye’s hand, still wanting for pleasure and _release,_ even when his words suggested hesitance to chase it.

“So either you don’t consider me a friend, or…”

Jaye audibly groaned. Unfortunately, he _hadn’t_ quite forgotten yet, his talking incessant, except it seemed, when he had a mouth on his heat. Which, coincidentally, was about to be arranged.

Rather than answer a redundant question, Jaye resituated himself between the other man’s legs, higher this time, and the moment he took the tip of his cock into his mouth, the scholar gripped hard in his hair and bucked at his mouth with a gasp.

_“Gods,_ y-you-! I apologize, are you quite alright?” 

Jaye sputtered for a moment, doing his best to obscure his face while G’raha stared with limp ears. 

“N-no, it’s fine,” He reassured, more embarrassed than anything. “You can be rough with me, I don’t break that easily.” 

Really, it was _the surprise_ _of it_ that had caught him off guard. Truly, he could add _‘choking on dick’_ to his list of personal accomplishments. He’d taken someone in his throat before, though evidently not having been in this position enough, he must’ve needed more practice. Thankfully, he was hardly deterred. _Encouraged,_ if anything. 

_‘And you, “my friend,” should take that in good stride if you know what’s good for you.’_

Jaye couldn’t help but grin, half-sheepishly, half with amusement when he cleared the stray tears from the corner of his eye.

“But if you want it that way, _Raha,_ then be my guest~” 

Jaye swallowed his saliva to lubricate his throat and then replaced his lips around G’raha’s cock, bobbing up and down to pleasureable gasps until his nose reached the tuft of hair around his base. G’raha’s tail resumed whipping until it found purchase around his neck to tap on, fingers squeezing and pulling lightly in his hair to the quickening pace of his mouth. He only slowed momentarily to give his new partner something to look at, licking along underneath his shaft and tonguing between his slit, during which Jaye finally gave in and reached for his own arousal.

G’raha was pleading him, _“yes”_ through gritted teeth, having to take one of those fists from Jaye’s hair to muffle his moans before he further risked waking anyone whose tent was unfortunately nearby. By then, all thoughts had slipped away from Jaye’s mind, and he was merely a moaning, groaning animal; rutting in one hand as the other kept a firm grip around G’raha’s cock while he swallowed. 

“I-I beg you, l-let me… finish you… after this...!”

If he could talk while he was doing this, he would’ve given him a stern ‘no,’ as good as _begging_ him sounded. Instead, Jaye shot him a look through razor-sharp eyes and took G’raha’s member almost fully out of his mouth before swallowing him whole again, focusing on the deliciously thick scent of his skin. The sensation of him twitching, threatening to spill. _He was so close,_ and more than anything, he wanted to see what G’raha Tia looked like when he flew apart at the seams, through the diligent work of his mouth alone. _Ah, and yes, before he too, spilled on the ground._

By the time G’raha was coming, Jaye had no chance to draw that extra breath, instead having that gentle caress-turned-death-grip press his nose fully into his pelvis. He hardly had to move, what with the redhead arching and fucking into his mouth instead. When he managed to inhale, he only inhaled more of G’raha’s scent, and for yet another surprise that evening, Jaye found himself yielding to the sparks as he painted the floor to it. A few spurts, and then he was finished. But G’raha came hard, the volume of his come thick as he swallowed it bit by bit.

Catching his breath and looking at the modest mess he had made next to himself, by comparison, Jaye thought he was either very good at what he did, or the scholar wasn’t as open about seeking pleasure as he was. At least not in places so risky as… _actually, this._ But that could be rewired. Clearly, it could. And more so with time, if he’d allow it.

Jaye unwound the tail that had wrapped itself around him and caught one last whiff of his fur while he watched G’raha unwind on the ground, bare chest glistening and flushed. He’d commit that smell to memory, pairing it with the sight of another satisfyingly debauched lover. And G’raha really was something else to look at, even with that unnaturally bright red eye of his cutting through the night like blood on a white sheet. 

In the midst of his staring, Jaye finally registered the full pout of G’raha’s lips as he was refastening his trousers, and asked, “Problem?”

“I suppose you could say that.” G’raha’s tail thumped on the ground between his legs a few times. “I-I did not get to ask a favor of you, and since you _so politely_ ignored my only request—”

“Because I was _so politely_ giving you head?” G’raha pouted further and sat himself up slowly, brushing the dirt from his elbows. He would’ve expected any kind of rebuttal other than to hear the scholar actually mutter a “thank you,” of all things. That was a first.

“You could always thank me some other way. Perhaps get that favor out of the way at once, huh? Two birds with one stone? Your choice.” Jaye paused. "’Course, a bird in the hand is worth two in the-?” He made a lewd gesture with shaking his hand, then stopped when G’raha tilted his head, cocking his eyebrow with a strange-looking grin spreading across half of his face. He was still putting himself back together during this, and for some reason Jaye found it in himself to blush. He then waved him away and crawled toward his cot.

“Nevermind. I’m funny.” He could hear G’raha suppress some sort of noise, at least, as he turned on his side and showed him his back. He laid down on top of the blanket that was draped over the thin, roll-up cot and enjoyed the coldness of the surface cooling his balmy skin. He half-expected the other man to invade, either with more questions or by occupying his personal space in some way, but he didn’t.

“That, I think you are, my friend…”

Jaye’s ear perked and swiveled to the voice behind him, hearing covers rustle on the opposite side of the tent. 

“Oh, good. We’re still- we’re still _friends.”_ G’raha actually chuckled this time.

“Hah. Forgive me, but I cannot tell if it is exasperation or relief that fills your tone?”

“Both.”

It was then that he remembered what he had mulled over before their activities.

Jaye paused and thought on it. And then, becoming tired of holding on to too many troublesome things to consider... he decided to think no more.

“J’haelyn,” He said curtly, hearing the shuffle of G’raha’s head popping up from where he’d lain it, before the room filled with stifling quiet once more. G’raha would be both surprised that he’d gotten an answer to his earlier question, and no doubt the name itself, which had gained a bit more credibility, even fame, than one like him had ever hoped to attract.

“That’s an ‘H’ after the ‘J.’ The tiredness that set in after having come was ravaging his brain, or else he wouldn’t have kept talking. “So it’d be pronounced… y’know.” He could still feel eyes burning through the back of his head.

“You’re _that_ J’haelyn Tia... The one who defeated Ultima Weapon! That’s why Master Garlond-! That you were no plain adventurer, I knew it, but I never considered…!”

“And you beat my arse today, congratulations… Now, as you can see, people like to talk me up when I’m just another guy who likes to toussle and drink and fuck.”

“You should have told me the truth sooner.”

Maybe that was when it set in fully: the thing that Jaye was most afraid of in this type of situation. When the lines between business and friends, and _friends of the physically beneficial nature_ started to overlap and blur. G’raha could tell the world if he wanted to. He could fanaticize him, and probably would. But not before regarding him with such ostracization that they would likely never do anything remotely risky again. Jaye wasn’t sure which part kept him the most apprehensive about what they'd done.

Instead, it sounded like G’raha laid down again after a minute. There was a kind of wry smile in his voice still when he spoke.

“... I would’ve seen it fit to make things much more difficult for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering about the title, I literally sat down to write this after denying that I was ever going to write Jaye/G'raha smut and said out loud "we're really doing this huh." Document got named that, & that's the story of my zero effort title.....


End file.
